


blue tea

by peppermintteababy



Category: Blue.d, Jeon Hoyeon, K-pop
Genre: Just a drabble, just needed to get back into writing after a long slump, pleasure writing, soft and thoughtful, tea and music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintteababy/pseuds/peppermintteababy
Summary: Jeon Hoyeon brews some tea and sings along to some loved oldies.





	blue tea

Once the moon rose and the crickets started singing, Hoyeon released the scents of lavender and blueberry blooming into her apartment. With a kettle of hot water warming on the stove, she mixed her chosen herbs in a metal bowl, crushing the leaves and blossoms to keep them small enough to fit in her tea infuser. Too many weeks had passed since she set aside time to make her special brew. The winter was setting in. The frost clung to the window panes and the bareness of the trees stood dark against the white, cloud-filled sky.

As she worked, sifting the herbs until they were the right size, setting aside the pinches that had turned into powder, she hummed a song she had written years before. Hoyeon hadn’t considered sharing this song with anyone as she had with her tea. Her close friends had frequently asked her the name of her special brew, but she had yet to give it a calling.

Certain words seemed to fit the scent and taste of her blue-brewed tea, but she couldn’t pin one combination down long enough to find a pen and paper. Not so with her songs. Her words seemed to float out of her mind so fluidly that she had hardly enough time to write them down before more came.

She sang as she worked, her sweet and soft voice filling her apartment with a cool touch as the warm scents of her lavender blueberry tea wafted around her. The kettle began to whistle. Giving it a good few seconds before flicking the lever to turn off the electric heater, Hoyeon gathered a small palm-full of her tea mixture and let them fall gently into an infuser placed in a pretty serving crystal kettle.

As she poured the water through the mesh cup full of tea leaves, Hoyeon watched the violet hue begin from a light baby blue to a deeper royal colour.

She murmured a pretty English word she had learned the day before and brought the kettle to her living room coffee table, adorning the smooth black surface accompanied by a stack of pleasure reads. The light of the moon filtered through her lace curtains and Hoyeon poured some of the blue tea into a delicate white teacup. Soft music played from her phonograph. Voices from long ago, scents newly born, and the dreamlike limbo between them all calmed her heart and she called this feeling, “blue tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey~
> 
> just needed to get a bit of writing done to push myself out of a writing slump. hoping to write something a little more substantial soon. taking it slow tho, and this little piece is mainly for pleasure and practice.
> 
> hope you enjoyed~


End file.
